It's On The House
by Deereboy97
Summary: Pizza delivery fun when Beca shows up late and Aubrey demands the pizza be free. Unwilling to pay, Aubrey finds an alternative.


Tonight was a quiet night. The tv was on low in the waiting room, cars slowly driving up and down the street cautiously in the night rain. The only thing making much noise was that wobbly ceiling fan Beca despised. On busy nights she hardly noticed because she was on the run making deliveries. But tonight, she was stuck in the cramped pizza place with her owner and boss, Chloe.

Beca was so zoned out she never heard the phone ring, let alone Chloe barking at her, "Beca!"

Beca snapped out of her dazed state, "What!?"

"I said you have a delivery." Chloe said handing the girl the delivery bag.

"But I get off in 20 minutes!" Beca wined.

"Sorry Becs, I would do it but I gotta clean up and close. It won't take very long."

Beca huffed and followed orders. It was times like this she wished she had a different job. But she needed this one for now to help with college, so she followed suit. She looked at the address and punched it into her phone,

"It's a 45 minute drive! Damn it Chloe!" Beca cussed her boss for the first five minutes of the drive. Then she started to cuss the backed up traffic late a night. Then she cussed herself for agreeing to deliver the food when in fact, she was working off the clock now.

Beca's 45 minute delivery took almost an hour and after struggling to find the house that she passed twice, she finally made it. She stepped out into the pouring rain and hurried up to the house praying that the owner would be understanding.

Beca knocked twice and the door was immediately ripped open revealing a very ticked off blonde. So much for being understanding,

Beca cleared her throat, "1 medium pepperoni for Posen?"

"You're late!" The blonde snapped stopping Beca in her tracks.

"I…I'm sorry but…" Beca was cut off again. "I don't give a damn why you are late!" The blonde huffed.

Beca wasn't sure how to respond, she has never delivered to someone this bitchy before, so she just smiled and continued, "It'll be $12.78." Beca wasn't sure but she thought the woman was even more pissed than before.

"I'm not paying for that! It's been well past 30 minutes and it should be free."

"Ma'am we don't run that promotion anymore." Beca replied sincerely.

"Why the fuck should I have to pay for that cold piece of shit? You had one simple job to do and you fucked that up! I sure would hate to see you in a real job."

Beca was tough as nails and took her ass chewing's with the best of them, but it was almost getting border line threatening,

"Miss, I apologize, I can give you a coupon for a buy one get one free on your next purchase?"

"Why the hell would I need two for? Do I look like a fat ass to you?" Aubrey pulled her shirt up revealing toned abs and Beca wanted to drool. "I don't need some troll faced alt girl with ear monstrosities to tell me what I need. Besides that, you'd fuck that delivery up too."

"Ma'am I'm sorry but that's the best I can do." Beca replied timidly afraid what the blonde would say next.

"For one damned night I wish everything in my life would go as planned. I have been up for 30 hours straight, I have 3 very stressful cases going on and I just wanted a nice hot pizza for dinner but thanks to you, its ruined."

Beca almost felt sorry for the woman, almost. She had bags under her eyes and looked near plum exhaustion, but she still had a job to do and being bitched at by a rich attractive woman wasn't in her job description.

"Miss I am sorry to hear that but it's all I can offer. You can either pay for it and get the coupon or I'll take it back." Beca explained, she really wanted to go home and sleep this miserable night away.

The blonde looked at her like she had been insulted, "You know what? I'll pay for it alright!" Aubrey jerked Beca inside the house and slammed the door shut. "Get on that couch now!"

Beca dropped the pizza on the coffee table and scampered to the couch, watching the blonde closely as she slowly approached her.

Aubrey towered over Beca and jerked her head back by the hair so that Beca was looking up at her, Beca let out a whimper of pain and Aubrey sat and straddled the smaller woman.

Aubrey leaned in and moaned against Beca's neck, leaving kisses from her collarbone to her forehead. Beca sat in shock, she was about to get fucked and she knew it and so did the blonde. She could smell the smaller woman's arousal and she was like a shark that smelled blood.

As Beca was flung to the floor and uniform ripped off of her, she noticed the woman's name on a certificate sitting on the table, Aubrey Posen. Such a beautiful name.

Beca's focus was back on Aubrey as they locked lips. Aubrey was in control and letting her frustrations out on Beca. After Aubrey ripped all of Beca's clothes off, she sat on the woman's hips. Beca wanted to touch the blonde desperately. Aubrey jerked her hands off her hips and pinned them above her head,

"Don't you touch me!" She growled.

"Are you growling at me?" Beca asked.

Aubrey went psychotic on Beca, it was obvious that the brunette was a sexual trigger for her and she immediately slammed her tongue between Beca's folds. Beca screamed in joy as Aubrey began eating her out. Beca was unhealthy wet and she could hear Aubrey licking and slurping away. She wanted to cry when Aubrey stopped, but figured she better not fuck with this woman anymore.

Aubrey quickly shed her clothes and sat on Beca's face while she leaned down and sucked on Beca's clit and violently thrusted two fingers between her folds. Aubrey quivered at the sensation of Beca licking and moaning into her own entrance. She began to grind harder and faster on the brunette's face wanting more and she broke into a break neck pace fingering her. It wasn't much longer until Beca clamped down on Aubrey's fingers and came. Hearing and feeling Beca's release triggered her own orgasm, releasing her own fluids onto the brunette's face.

Beca laid on the floor paralyzed as Aubrey slowly rolled off of her and ran into another room quickly returning with a strap on.

"Jesus lady what the hell is wrong with you." Beca huffed out trying to catch her breath unable to move.

Aubrey twitched her head sinisterly to the side with amusement. Beca laid her head back, she had said the wrong thing.

She was quickly rolled over and onto her stomach and brought to her hands and knees. Aubrey quickly slammed the dildo into Beca and Beca gritted her teeth and moaned. Aubrey wasted no time as she stood on her knees and pounded into Beca.

Beca near exhaustion, couldn't hold herself up anymore and Aubrey slammed her face first into the floor as she rose to a squat behind her pulling Beca's hips up closer. Aubrey re-entered Beca and began pounding away. God did Beca love it rough, Aubrey was a complete bitch and she was loving it. She never thought being called a dirty tramp and a fuck slut would turn her on but damn, it was working overtime on her and she was close again.

Her body reacted strangely to this, maybe it was the position, but Beca was trying to crawl away and Aubrey grabbed her hair and waddled with her never letting up until Beca slipped into her orgasm as Aubrey pounded her out,

"What's my name?!" The blonde yelled.

"Aubrey!" Beca cried out in pure ecstasy.

"Who owns your ass?" She yelled back as Beca was finishing her orgasm.

"You do!" She cried as she collapsed to the floor as Aubrey pulled out.

Aubrey went and put her toy up and threw Beca, who was still on the floor, her uniform.

"Now how much was the pizza?" Aubrey asked crossing her arms.

Beca wobbly stood as she put her clothes on, "Don't worry ma'am, it's on the house."


End file.
